Roy's Miniskirt Dream Came True
by NOxLONGERxHERE
Summary: Roy finally got what he's always wanted...Fuhrer...but his biggest surprise of all is who else but Riza! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hawkeye, I need to see you in my office." Mustang told Riza on the phone. She replied "Yes sir." Hawkeye walked down the the hall with a bundle in her hand and opened Fuhrer Mustang's door. He just said, "Hello...I have a question for you..." She stared at him silently. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform? The one I assigned!" he asked, a nervous look on his face. "Because," Hawkeye started as she opened the bundle, "this isn't what I am going to wear from now on! Do you actually think I'm gonna wear this-this loincloth!" Mustang just looked at her blankly. "Well...yeah." He told her stupidly. Riza tried hard to hold back her anger. It was hard for her though. She gave up, "...Fine. You want me to wear this?" She asked Roy. He just nodded with that playboy smile of his. Hawkeye looked at him with disgust. She sighed and said, "Okay...I'll go change."

Hawkeye came back into the room wearing the skirt. She looked up to see Roy staring at her, drooling. Riza just sighed and walked up to the desk. "So, I have it on. Can I go now?" she asked him. Roy kept staring at her. Riza was starting to get really angry. She grabbed his face, made her hand into a fist and --

It was quiet outside and the people were just walking casually down the street. There was a crashing sound and everyone turned towards headquarters. They all saw Roy go flying out of a seconnd story window. Riza looked at him and smiled. "Heh. Well, Fuhrer, you got your miniskirt...with interest." Then she felt someone behind her and she turned around. Falman, Breda, Bloch, and Havoc were all standing there with bloody noses and were drooling.

The people outside were walking again after Roy's little incident and they heard crashing sounds again. Everyone turned to see Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Bloch go flying out of the same window as Roy. Roy finally regained conciousness and heard yelling. He looked up and they all fell on top of him. "Ugh...uh...hehehehe...miniskirts..." he mumbled. "Hehehe...ne-never again..."

Riza kept smiling and walked away. She walked out into the hallway and Ed walked by. She turned around and Ed was staring at her. She just asked, "Is there something wrong, Fullmetal?" Ed saw two anger marks pop up on her head and stiffened up. He just replied, "No-no-no-nothing! There's nothing wrong! I was just wandering why you agreed to Mustang's demands?" She looked at him and smiled. "Because, that was the only way I could make him shut up. It's not like I really wanted to do this." Ed nodded as they walked off. He was still staring at Riza and she saw him from the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned to him' "And believe me Ed, if you get any ideas, you'll go flying out the window with the others who decided to stare at me." Ed got a nervous sweat and walked away really fast. When Ed turned the corner and ran right into Roy. Roy fell down and said nervously, "I-is Hawkeye here? please tell me she left already!" Ed was confused. "Uh, she's still there. Why?" Roy stared above Ed and Ed turned around. Riza was standing there with glowing eyes. Roy's and Ed's eyes shrank as she said, "And what are you two doing? HUH!"

Ed and Roy were halfway down the hall when she finished. Kain was walking down the hall as Roy and Ed ran past him with Hawkeye on their tail chasing them with Roy's office door. Kain watched as they ran into the wall. Riza came up behind them and smashed them under the door. She turned around and saw Kain and smiled. Kain smiled back and then ran off. Hawkeye just shrugged, "What's wrong with him?" She went back to work ignoring Ed's and Roy's cries of pain.

"Owww...aghhhh...ughh...uh..." They both fainted. Riza just turned, and smiled. "Well Fuhrer, you got what you wanted...I put the miniskirt on."


End file.
